User talk:Ifaigios
__NOWYSIWYG__ A friend's new account I have a real life friend who just started up a new account so i was wondering whether its possible to move his Town closer to myself and other friends? I'm sure i've read it some where. New template I have created a new template called . It should (if I created it correctly) link to the page of whatever page group (Template, Category, User, etc ...) you are on. -- I know we do not use this too much, but if you need it it is shorter than trying to remember and using the different ways to access the different talk pages. -- 18:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Italian Ikariam Wiki Hi! I would like to create a Ikariam Wiki in Italian (I didn't find any by searching the site so I suppose it hasn't been created yet). I'm new to wiki and don't know exactly how to create pages, templates and links...So I'm reading your MOS and the General Wiki Help Guide. I was wondering if you help me in this process...even with general suggestions... Thank you Minerva Titani Ikariam:Templates vs Category:Templates Should we merge Ikariam:Templates with Category:Templates leaving a redirect, so that the templates are on one page and they can see all the templates (in the lower section) ?? -- 22:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for doing it for me - I was going to do it - but I guess I missed your message saying you agree until you posted that you did it ( and for that I apologize ). -- 02:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Training Times I found how they make the times for the training times of the units. If i calculatet corectly,at any level,the time is reduced by 5%. Example: For the Spearmen. The first level is 5 minutes(or 300 seconds) 5% of 300=15 seconds. The second level is 5 minutes -15. The second level is 4 minutes and 45 seconds.(or 285 seconds) 5% of 285=14.25 seconds. The third level is 4 minutes and 45 seconds -14. The third level is 4 minutes and 31 seconds.(or 271 seconds) And so on... So if my formula is corect,we could calculate the times of the units for levels 41,42,43 and etc. of the baracks,whitout making a barack of that level.' 09:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC)' Vacation Good luck, be safe and mainly have FUN while on vacation. -- 10:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! -- I finished the template as well as the list of flags section of the Category:Flag images and am working on the servers now Africa, North America, South America are all checked (for new servers that were added), changed over from the code to use . I am currently working on the Asia servers. -- 00:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Asia servers and the Oceania serversare all checked (for new servers that were added), changed over from the code to use . All that left is the European servers and all should be updated, unless they add new servers before I finish. -- 22:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) CT and TT sub-pages I personally did not want to have the Training Times / Construction Times on the unit / ship pages because we already have that information on the Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times pages - but Phasma ExMachina convinced me they should be on the individual pages as well so I made the TT (Training Times) and CT (Construction Times) sub-pages and will be using those sub-pages to on the Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times pages so that you change 1 page and ALL pages will change at same time. On the Add Image thing, I hope I did not come across harshly, as I sometimes do and do not mean to, but yeah that was the only reason I re-added that link, because there were times when I needed it and the MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox section would not be there (otherwise I would not re-add it because I hate duplications if they are not needed). -- 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- I agree - I do not like the way the New look of the Barracks/Training Times is going to look, but I am at a dilemma: # I do not want 2 separate pages with the same information because people will update 1 and not remember the other (hence the use of sub-pages. # The information should be in the Barracks thus the Barracks/Training Times # As User:Phasma ExMachina mentioned they should be on the individual unit pages as well I originally had , but Phasma Exmachina did not like the idea of having to look for each unit in with the group of all of the units, so I then created the sub-pages so that both pages will update with just 1 edit change (so they can not forget the other page). -- 11:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New direction on the Training times pages I found a way to NOT have to renter all of the Training Times again and we can still use the old page that has all of the Training Times on them. I made it so that the Barracks/Training Times page will display but will have the NAME of the unit listed under its picture (if you are on the Hoplite page - you will only see the name Hoplite under the Hoplite picture - no other unit's name will be displayed - thus you can find your training times easily. -- 23:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Arrow I like the arrow and will add it to all of the units - but to make the Barracks/Training Times page appear correctly in the TOC of each units page, it has to be in the 3rd heading aka Training Times -- 23:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Indenture I stand corrected - we had it indented and I did not realize it was indented in the in-correct spot. -- 23:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) CT / TT column coloring I like the idea of doing what you did for Ram-Ship on the Shipyard/Construction Times but I think the pictures should be title2 and the column data should be title3 and the super bad thing is you have to do those updates to every ship column, and I think that is too much work - I think the arrow works just fine for identifying the columns - unless you just want to add the } blah blah blah}}} to every data cell -- 23:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I just read User:Phasma ExMachina comments - so she wants to leave the Picture as white, so no title code there and just make the columns darker (so title 3 there) -- 23:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievements, do we want them ? The new MediaWiki update now allows for Achievements - do we want to activate this? Read here and give me your opinion. -- 01:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Tank Master does not want them, thus leaving me to be the swing vote of the active administrators, so I have decided to have them turned on for now, if things get bad we can turn them off, but have to try them at least 1 time ( my oppinion ). Tank Master does not want them because of the increase in FLUFF edits and with the new patch changes from the last patch feels that would detract us from the patch info, so I said that you and I''' will mainly deal with them so that he can '''mainly deal with the new patch info. -- 20:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are now live We can modify their name and picture as well as add new tracts by using . -- 13:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Servers are completed Unless I goofed, which is highly likely, then all of there servers have been updated with new worlds and have had their image tags changed over to the template, which can have more flags added as we want and with ease, I hope. -- 21:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dump Please contact Tank Master via the link for information on this page. He Sysop protected it to keep vandals out. -- 23:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lucky edit badge Congratulations on getting the 1,000th edit badge. -- 18:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Flag vs Flags I would normaly agree but in this case Flag has many meanings / uses such as the template the Category:Flag images and a List of flags so I made Flag a Dis-ambiguous page with links to the different pages and that left Flags to be the List of flags page. P.S. I un-did your Redirect made to the Flag page so that is is back to being the Dis-ambiguous page again. -- 21:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Template servers and Category:Pages containing omitted template arguments Thanks for adding the info to the Category:Pages containing omitted template arguments because I thought I was going crazy trying to find the MISSING argument on the template and could not figure out why I was having a hard time editing the template and no problems editing the rest of the wiki in general. I fixed the problem by not calling the template 3 times to show the 3 forms, and ,of the template on its page and that seems to have fixed my editing problems and the appearance of the Category. I think we should keep the category so that if any other template exceeds its limit it will have a category and the info will be there to help fix the problem (like it did me). -- 00:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Why remove Alt-Lang template from categories? Those categories are the same on the other language servers that is why I put the template there. If you do not want the loopish effect of category being inside a category pointing back to the main category then I have re-added the template but added the doc= setting to the template so that it does not place those categories into the Category:From Wikimedia thus no looping effect, but the template should be on those categories. -- 00:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 0.4.0 Ive added http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Patch_0.4.0 and will leave it to you or other admins to mod the front page as appropriate. I will also begin adding some info on dump once it is available on the live test server. (I have the info, I just can't add it until then) RE: Dump is a new building in 0.4.0. I will add info when im allowed. :) Ambrosia I cant seem to find the page if we have one of how to use ambrosia, just how to buy it. (i.e. use it to increase resource production, protect more goods in the warehouse, ect) Also, how should we go about labeling the maximum storage with ambrosia on 0.4.0? We have the hardcap now that displays "true cap" or "warehouse cap", but seems there needs to be one for "storage cap with ambrosia" as well. I might propose modding the current hardcap to be for just the "true max" and make a new template for "storage cap" that would reflect both with and without ambrosia. I have already started on this elsewhere, however this would mean editing all the building pages (which is something I am willing to do). -- 17:24, 17 August 2010 Changing categories in a template When you change a category on a template ( where the template places the page into a category ) then the pages with that template will not change categories until you edit the page and then save the page (with or without edit changes to the page) then the page will change categories but not before then. This is the only Main drawback to using templates to place pages into any category, if the category is changed on the template then basically every page with the template on it has to be Edited / Saved to reflect the new category. -- 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template:DumpLvl your right, its to early in the morning :P Im not sure if i even want the template to be honest, I added it on request from Jrooksjr. Perhaps this needs more discussion between us. :I have unprotected it now. I just didn't want a bunch of edits while I was in the process of making it. (had enough as it was with your fingers in there :P) Man Units should have the stats to compare units, that's what we want! :After seeing how and look on the other wiki I agree that it does not look right, and we need to find a way to combine the two or find another way to show the minimum levels required in order to store the amount of resources needed, especially for the higher levels of buildings that will require a level 40 Dump and 4 level 40 warehouses in order to build. -- 22:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :The only problem I can for see with combining them is that it may require a lot of if expressions to give a correct output ::if the resources are greater than 128,000 (32,000 items x level 40 Dump]] to make the output "1 dump and x warehouses" if under 128,000 to say " 1 dump or x warehouses" - so I do not know how we can show this information and still look good and not have a too complicated template in case it needs to be edited later. -- 00:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dump vs Depot The building list and I am guessing the building itself says Dump but the research and the text about the building in the building list calls it a Depot. -- 14:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : For now I already renamed the Research to Depot (research) and made a disambiguous page called Depot that calls it Depot (building) that redirects to Dump and for now will leave Dump and the as they are - as you say to see how Gameforge calls it - but I am renaming Patch 0.4.0 to Patch 0.4.0.1 since that is what is said on the link to the patch at the top of the page, since it is named that it will be released to the game servers as that so 0.4.0 no longer exists anymore per say. -- 14:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Master Builders Score on buildings I know I modified the template to allow for the Accumulated score because someone asked for it or wanted it, BUT, do we really need it on our pages? I can see a point where someone adds wrongly and the whole page is wrong - and to fix it they would have to edit every cell, to maintain the correctness all the way down the column. I do not see that happening, and to be frank, I would not want to do that to fix a small mistake at the top of the column. So my question is this: Do we want to keep the (Accumulated) score on all buildings, thus remove the option now, before every building is updated to used that parameter of the template? or do we leave it as it is and let them slowly add it to every building and hope it is kept (maintained) up to date? -- 21:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New functions added ;Purge:At the top of the page, where it says Edit . . . Following we have a new function "Purge" added via Java-script, it should appear on all pages, templates, categories and images and should help cause them to refresh if you click it. ;AjaxRC:On the Recent changes screen at the top ( you should see a Ajax box) - if you put a check mark by it then proximately every 1 minute (if you remain on the page) it will refresh thus showing any new changes as they occur. -- 19:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Images vs Category:Client images vs. Category:WikIkariam images The only problem, is Every single image on this wiki would belong in Category:Client images because the Client is a web page. We have no pictures in the Category:Images and really there should be. Actually, the Client images should be Category:Images with Category:Flag images, Category:Unit images, Category:Ship images, Category:Screenshots and the ones used more specifically by the wiki in the Category:WikIkariam images. This is my opinion. -- 11:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with your suggestions of removing Category:WikIkariam images and re-organizing the others under Category:Client images. -- 13:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Does the wiki look off? Is it me or is the colors wrong for the wiki? Yesterday evening the wiki went off-line (could not access main database) for a bit and then later all of the pages went back to the original white color, as if it is not reading the MediaWiki:Common.css page for the settings anymore. Do you have the same problem or is it just me? -- 11:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, the wiki Skin setting got reset itself from Beach to Forest in , somehow, I changed it back to Beach and now it appears ok. -- 11:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Even on "Beach" the top part of the page (The Header) was wrong, so I am only changing those settings - they look much better (may need some more tweaking) in my opinion than before but I can not seem to find the settings for the "Tabs" on the "User", "Talk", "Blog" and "Contributions" pages. -- 13:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I reverted all of my changes and NOW it looks fine and I seen where you changed it to "Beach" as well but for some reason when I did it it was wrong in the Header, but now is fine? Go figure. -- 14:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Beta of new Wiki version (skin) I do not know if you have been reading the w:Blog:Wikia Staff Blogs about the new Version and skin associated with it that went to beta test on Monday (you can sign up to be a beta-tester here. You can read all of the blog posts here and here as well as read the FAQ. I did sign up to be one but apparently did not get picked in the 1st round that stared on Monday. When you do become one, you get a cookie that allows you to use the new Oasis skin, that will eventually replace the Monaco and Monobrook skins currently on Wikia, on all Wikis (so you can see how each wiki will look under the new skin as well as report problems (bugs) seen as a result. The new skin settings will be MediaWiki:Oasis.css and MediaWiki:Oasis.js for now from what I can tell and I do not know if MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js will work in the future for compatibility issues. I think we need to be beta-testers so we can see how the wiki will look under the new skin and can adjust accordingly, in my opinion. -- 03:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit notices I am sure you seen I made a change a few days ago to a page MediaWiki:Editnotice-0 and if you EDIT any main namespace page ( ie no talk page, no category page, no template page, etc ) such as the Unit, Ship, Building, etc ... pages you will se a tabbed table at the top of the page (in the header section ) We can use this space to put help pages when editing any type of namespaces (see for what each namespace number is also (if we want ) we can also add specific help to specific pages too with MediaWiki:Editnotice-#-Pagename but that would be only used for SPECIFIC pages that really need it if we do any of this. -- 22:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Beta Are you using the new Beta skin yet? According to we have a new group called beta and per we have 0 users at the moment. -- 15:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC)